The Things We Do For Love
by Shiaw Mei Mei
Summary: Sam and Jack explore the possibilities of their new relationship as Sam tries to recover. (Sequel to The Things We Ask From Love)


**Chapter One**

He delighted in the weight of her head on his chest. Her arm rested gently on his waist. She had one leg thrown over his, her knee rested his leg with her foot hooked over his calf just below his knee. The only light was from the full moon that shone through the windows below the loft bedroom. The dim illumination silhouetted her tousled hair. He listened to her breath, steady and even. His heart was full. She was here with him. She loved him.

Jack thought back on the long day behind them. Sam had told him of Angra Mainyu's cruel treatment and terrifying threats. Emotionally drained after reliving it for the report for Dr. Williams, Sam was exhausted. She had barely made it through dinner awake. He had insisted that she go to bed.

Earlier, they had walked around the lake and discussed their future. They agreed that the best course of action was for Jack to request that he step down as second in command of the SGC. He would retain control of SG1 and Sam would move to a different team. This would satisfy the requirements of military protocol and regulations. He didn't like the idea of Sam on another team but he couldn't think of a better idea. He refused to give her up now. She was his life.

Jack's thoughts drifted back over the last eight years. He remembered the thoughts of suicide that had engulfed him after the death of his son, Charlie. It was hard to believe that he was the same person that considered eating a bullet from his own gun, the same gun that had taken Charlie, and eventually Sara, from him. His wife couldn't stay with him after Charlie's death. The Abydos mission revived his will to live but he couldn't get past the grief.

Then Captain Samantha Carter entered the briefing room at the SGC. She was so young, so beautiful and intelligent. At first he wasn't sure about the gung-ho young captain. He had a distrust of the scientific types. And she was definitely the scientific type, a _genius _scientific type. But she was a good soldier too. Jack tried to control his feelings for her but they grew so slowly he was almost unaware of them until, trapped on separate sides of a force shield, he realized that he would rather die than lose her.

Jack never intended to let her know. He hadn't believed that she would ever return those feelings. There was a large gap in their ages and they couldn't be more different. Then the unfortunate incident with the Za'tarc testing happened. He had to admit those feelings and to his surprise, she confessed similar emotions. It didn't make a difference though. The military regulations were quite specific. They didn't discuss it. Neither of them felt they could quit the fight against the Goa'uld. They would just have to wait. Jack thought the waiting would never end but now it had.

Sam stirred slightly in her sleep. Her breathing increased minutely. Her hand clenched at his t-shirt. Jack placed his hand on hers and squeezed gently. The arm around her shoulders tightened on her slightly. He knew the nightmares that plagued her since their rescue. He hoped his touch would reassure her even in her sleep. Her breath softened, even again. Her hand relaxed. Jack smiled softly as his lips caressed the top of her head. He wanted always to be there for Sam, to calm her nightmares.

They had two more days at the cabin. Both of them had finished their reports that day. Jack looked forward to the next two days with Sam without thinking about work. He looked forward to spending the rest of his life with her. He hadn't brought up marriage though. They had known each other for seven years but it seemed to be rushing things to talk about it now. First, Jack needed to talk to General Hammond.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice that Sam was awake until her hand moved across his chest.

"Wha'cha thinking about?" she murmured sleepily

He lifted his head to kiss her forehead. "You, of course," he whispered.

She raised her face to his and her lips found his. They spent the small hours of the morning in each other's arms as the sun brightened the room below.

**Chapter Two**

It was late as Jack's truck entered Colorado Springs. He and Sam had discussed stopping at a hotel but they were so close to home they decided against it. Their time at his cabin had strengthened their resolve to talk to General Hammond as soon as possible. They pulled into Jack's driveway after midnight.

Sam grabbed her duffle out of the truck and threw it in her car. "I guess I'll see you in the morning," she said softly as he pulled her close. She sighed into his shoulder.

"You could stay here, you know," he whispered in her ear. "You don't have to go home." His lips caressed her neck.

"I don't know, it feels strange now that we're back in the Springs. I guess it's because we are technically breaking the regs."

Jack laughed before he lightly kissed her lips. "Well, _technically_, we've been breaking them all week! But in reality, we're on TDY to Major Williams, remember. Right now, I am not your C.O."

Sam laughed; her smile outshone the streetlight behind her. "You do have a point!"

"Good," Jack said as he pulled her duffle out of her car and he walked her toward the house with his arm around her shoulder. He opened the door and set her duffle down inside the door. "Make yourself at home while I get my things out of the truck."

Sam hit the hall light switch, picked up her duffle and headed to Jack's bedroom. She had only been in here once before. The time the Asgard, Loki, had cloned Jack, the team had come here to search for clues. She tried not to look too hard at his bed that time. Now, she threw her duffle on the bed and searched for her toiletries and sleepwear. 'Not that my clothes will last long with him around,' she thought to herself.

The last few days with Jack had been wonderful. They hadn't spent all their time in bed but definitely a good portion of it! They had talked and laughed together as real couples do. Sam was still in a daze. So much had happened in the last few weeks.

She heard Jack coming down the hall and turned to greet him. "I want to get a quick shower before bed. Wanna join me?" She wiggled her eyebrows at him.

"Hmm, that's a good idea," he laughed as he tugged her into a hug. Jack brushed his lips against her neck. "A nice, relaxing shower, just the ticket!"

-------------

Sam woke early out of habit. The sun had yet to make an appearance. They were still technically on leave. Jack had set the alarm for 0700. He was anxious to see General Hammond as soon as possible. They had agreed that he would talk to the General first. Sam was not as anxious to get to base as he was. She knew that she would have to see Major Williams.

Sam stretched carefully, not wanting to disturb Jack. They had gotten in so late last night and then got distracted in the shower.

She could feel Jack's even breath on her neck. Snuggled up to her back with one arm over her waist, he made Sam feel so safe. The warmth of his body kept her nightmares at bay. If all went well with General Hammond, she would never have to worry about her nightmares again.

Sam was trying to keep still but she was restless. She wanted to look at her report again before printing it. Did Jack even have a printer here? Probably not, she would have to go home to print it. She felt Jack stir against her back.

"You're thinking too much again, aren't you," he murmured sleepily.

"You know me too well," she laughed. She twisted her head slightly to kiss his cheek. "Go back to sleep, you still have an hour before the alarm goes off."

He grabbed her arm as she started to get out of bed. "Where ya goin'?" Jack pulled her toward him and kissed her lightly.

"Coffee, I need coffee," she laughed. "You should know that by now! Besides, I want to look over my report again before I have to see Major Williams this morning."

"You know you don't have to see him today. Today still falls within the week that he gave us."

"I know, but I want it over with. Or started, or whatever." She knew that turning in her report was not the end. It was only the beginning. She hadn't been able to get all of her experiences during their imprisonment by Angra Mainyu on paper. It was too painful to try to put into words that way. She kissed his nose before she made her escape.

"Go back to sleep. You look like you could use the beauty sleep!" She laughed as she made it to the bathroom door ahead of the pillow he threw at her.

Sam washed up and slipped quietly through the bedroom. Jack was already asleep again. She knew the trip home yesterday had been tiring. He refused to let her take a turn at driving. He drove the whole 12-hour trip in one day. Sam had napped several times during the day so she wasn't near as tired as he was.

Besides, she had work to do. Sam set up her laptop while the coffee brewed. Armed with a cup of coffee, she sat in front of the computer screen and stared at it before she screwed up enough courage to open the file. She'd rather face a herd of Jaffa! 'Oh, well, here goes!'

-------------

Jack woke to the smell of coffee just before his alarm went off. He punched the annoying thing to keep it from ringing. It was very quiet in the house. He wondered if Sam had left. Jack had planned to get up earlier when she told him what she going to do but he dozed off before she came out of the bathroom. He was worried about her. He knew how much she dreaded seeing Joe Williams again.

Joe seemed to be an all right guy. He was very down to earth and didn't put on the all-knowing airs that Jack had experienced with other shrinks. Jack was confident that Joe could help Sam but he knew how hard it would be for her. Jack's heart ached at the thought of what Sam would be going through but he planned to be there for her, no matter what.

Jack wasn't looking forward to his meeting with Hammond. He didn't want Sam with him because if Hammond didn't see things their way, Jack was prepared to resign, on the spot. Little did she know when she joked about 'plan B', he had one. She had refused to discuss it but it wouldn't be her decision to make. He couldn't give her up now. If Hammond refused, or couldn't find a way, to allow him to step down, he would resign!

He followed his nose to the coffee pot but paused in the doorway to the kitchen. Sam was sitting there staring at the screen of her computer. He couldn't tell if she were reading something or just thinking. "Hey, babe,' he said quietly.

She jumped at the sound of his voice. "Oh, Jack, you scared the living daylights outta me!"

He walked up behind her. "Didn't mean to," he said as he kissed the top of her head. "You did look a little lost in thought, though."

"Yeah," she replied flatly.

"Wanna talk?"

"No, not right now. I think I will get enough talking in today."

"Okay, want some breakfast? If there is anything to eat around here?" Jack snooped around in the refrigerator. It didn't look good. They didn't feel like stopping last night for any groceries and they had been gone a week.

"Already looked, doesn't look like there is anything remotely resembling breakfast around here."

"Hmm, guess we'll just have to grab something on base." He grabbed a cup from the cupboard and poured himself some coffee. He leaned against the counter behind her. "What time were you planning on going in?"

"I don't know. Soon, I guess. No sense in procrastinating. It won't get any better if I wait. Do you have a printer here? I want to print out my report."

"Sorry, can't help you there. I was planning on printing mine at the office."

She didn't want to think about the office. 'Maybe I will just run home and print it there.' Sam reached absentmindedly for her empty coffee cup. She didn't realize that it was empty until it reached her lips. She stared at the bottom of the cup as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world until she felt Jack nudge her shoulder.

"Wha'," she started to speak until she saw the coffee pot in his hand. Sam held out her cup for him to refill. "Thanks." She watched him replace the pot on the burner. It seemed so natural, waking up with him, mundane morning things...him refilling her coffee, talking about the day ahead of them.

When Jack turned back to face her, Sam had a strange look on her face. "Wha'cha thinkin'?"

She laughed slightly. "How _normal_ this feels."

"What?"

"You and me."

"Oh, that," he smiled at her. "I guess it was just meant to be."

She laughed as she shut down her computer. "Oh, my, would Jack O'Neill be getting philosophical on me?"

Jack set down his coffee and pulled her up from the chair. "Only about you..." He gazed into her beautiful blue eyes. He could see happiness mingled with trepidation. He knew she dreaded seeing Williams today but she was right about procrastinating. He kissed her lightly. "I guess I should get ready."

"Yeah, me too. I need to run home and change. I can print my report there." She didn't make an effort to move away from him so he just held her.

**Chapter Three**

Major Williams was surprised to see Colonel O'Neill waiting for him in his office. "Jack, how are you?"

"Better," Jack smiled. "Lots better." He handed Joe the stack of paper in his hand. Jack had surprised himself when his printed report turned out to be over fifty pages long. From the look on Joe's face, it surprised him as well.

"Looks like you've been busy!" Joe had expected Major Carter's report to be long and detailed. From what he had read about Jack, he thought his report would be a few pages longer than the original version.

"Yeah, it seems that I get a little 'chatty' on paper."

"Well, I will need a couple of days to read through this before I will want to talk to you about it." Joe was dying to dive into his report but felt he shouldn't let Jack know that. "Did Sam come with you?"

"No, she will be here later." Jack hesitated briefly. "I wanted to talk to you about her." He paused again.

"Okay," Joe said as he motioned Jack to a chair. "What about?"

"Well..." Jack exhaled long. "A couple of things." He paused again. "Guess I shoulda wrote it down," he said sarcastically.

"Take your time; I don't have any appointments this morning."

"Well, as it turns out, there was more to Sam's torture than just pain. Evidently, the Goa'uld..." Jack's hands clenched tight on the arms of the chair. Joe could see the anger and pain in Jack's face. He waited quietly while Jack regained control. "He sexually abused her." Jack spit the words out quickly. "She says he didn't rape her but that was his plan. That's why she couldn't go back."

"I wondered as much. Kaveh wouldn't say directly but it was implied." Joe shook his head softly at the memory of his conversation with the Jaffa. Kaveh had been present for most of Sam's ordeal with Angra Mainyu. All he would say was that Sam's request to die was honorable, _honorable for a woman_. That last part was what made him suspect that there had been a sexual element to the torture.

"Well, she wasn't able to get it all into her report. She got so upset. She had been having nightmares and then trying to relive it during the day, well, it was too much for her. I told her that it didn't matter. I reminded her that you had said that this was just one type of treatment. I told her that there were other ways. I just wanted to let you know that she tried to do what you wanted. I take responsibility for her not completing it."

Joe laughed. "Jack, you were right, there are other ways. There's no need to try to protect her from me! I will see what she managed to write and then we will take it from there. You did the right thing in telling her that."

Jack visibly relaxed. "Well, I just didn't want you to think that she was trying to avoid the issue. She told me a lot of it." Jack grimaced at the memory and changed the subject. It would be up to Sam to give him the details.

"I'm glad she was able to talk to you about it. It will make it easier for her to talk to me."

"Ah, you told us that Hammond said we had to get through this or he would be forced to break up SG1."

"Yes, he was worried that your concern for each other after what you had been through would be putting the team at risk."

"Well, I am asking him to transfer Sam to another team anyway."

This definitely surprised Joe. He thought that would be the last thing he would hear from Jack. "Why?"

Jack looked down at the floor. "Things kinda...developed during the week." His head came back up to look at Joe. "I won't go back to the way things were before. I can't."

Joe nodded with understanding. "Aren't you the 2IC of SGC? How would her transfer to another team do any good?"

"After I leave here, I am going to ask Hammond to replace me as 2IC. The position is mine only because of time in grade. I made colonel less than a year before Reynolds. If Hammond makes it official that Reynolds is 2IC and Sam moves to a different team, well, that takes care of the regs."

"And if Hammond won't, or can't, do it?"

"I'll quit."

-------------

After Jack left, Joe got a fresh cup of coffee and sat down in one the comfortable chairs to look at Jack's report. He thought about their conversation. Hammond was afraid of something like this. The General made his discontent known to Joe after Sam and Jack had left last week. Joe winced at the memory of that conversation.

"_Major Williams, are you outta your mind?" Any time a general starts a conversation that way, it's not a good thing._

"_Sir?" Joe looked up from the paperwork on his desk to see the very irate general enter his office unannounced._

"_You sent O'Neill and Carter off by themselves to work on their reports! Do you have any idea what could happen?"_

"_Uh, yes, sir. They could get over their post traumatic stress."_

"_Are you blind? Those two have managed to keep their relationship professional but just barely. Then this Goa'uld sends them through hell together and you send them off alone together! If I lose either one of them because of this, I am holding you responsible."_

_Joe sighed and indicated a chair to General Hammond. "Sir, you might do that either way. Colonel O'Neill will probably snap back quickly but I am not so sure about Major Carter. Kaveh had indicated that there was more to her abuse than the pain stick, something that to her was so terrible it made her request death at the hands of Colonel O'Neill."_

_Hammond sat in the indicated chair, the anger dissolved as he realized what Major Williams could be insinuating. "Oh, God, no..." The words came out as a whispered prayer. He closed his eyes thinking about what Sam might have gone through. _

_Sam was such a strong person. He had been very confused, even disappointed, by her request to die. He would have thought she could have endured the pain as well as Jack could. Now it made sense. Hammond couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it before. There had been women under his command that had endured rape before. 'I guess I just didn't want to think of the possibility.'_

_Joe watched the general's anger deflate. He saw the emotions roll across his face as he reached the same conclusion that Joe had. "Anyway, she seemed to take comfort from the colonel's presence and I knew that what I was asking her to do would be difficult. She needed him there. If anything happens along the way, well, we will have to deal with it."_

_General Hammond nodded. He stood up and walked out without another word._

Now what the General feared had come to pass. Joe jumped up and picked up the phone. He should at least warn him.

-------------

Jack stood impatiently in the doorway to General Hammond's office. He was on the phone with someone and had indicated to Jack to wait.

"Uh, huh...yeah...I understand. Thank you." Hammond hung up the phone and waved Jack into his office.

"Good to see you, Colonel. When did you get back?"

Jack was a little unnerved. The general acted as if he had been on vacation. It caught him off guard. "Late last night, sir."

"How's Sam doing?"

"Eh, fine, sir." This was somewhat weird. Hammond seemed to be taking his little trip with Sam in stride.

"So, what can I do for you, Jack?" Hammond indicated that he should sit.

Jack lowered himself into the chair. "Well, I need to discuss a few things with you before Williams makes his final report." Jack fidgeted with the arm of the chair.

"Okay," was the only reply.

'Boy, this is harder than I thought it would be,' Jack thought. 'Just jump right in, Jack. What's he going to do, shoot you?'

"Well, sir, General Hammond, I..."

Hammond was trying very hard not to laugh. He was glad that Williams had forewarned him about Jack's visit. He had thought about this meeting all week. He knew that Jack would end up in here. Hammond just let Jack flounder, enjoying the sight.

Williams didn't say much, just hinted that what the general had feared had happened and a very determined O'Neill was on his way to see him. He was ready for him.

"Colonel, I have a lot to do, if there is something else, please spill it."

"Okay. Here's the deal. I want to move Carter out of SG1. And I need to keep her out of my direct chain of command so I want you to replace me as 2IC of the SGC." Jack spoke fast as if getting it out quickly would help.

There was no surprise on Hammond's face. No change, no emotion. This made Jack even more nervous.

"I see," Hammond said blandly. "Well, I can transfer Major Carter to another team but I am not sure about replacing you as 2IC."

"Look, sir, Reynolds is junior in grade by less than a year. That is the only reason I am 2IC in the first place. We need, I need to have Sam, uh, Major Carter out of my command and this is the only way we, I, could think of short of someone resigning." Jack stumbled through his explanation. 'Good going, Jack. You sound like a bumbling idiot!' he thought wryly.

"Let's table this discussion for now. I have some things to attend to and I would prefer a change of venue to finish this." Hammond gave Jack the 'you're dismissed' look.

"But, sir..."

"Not now, Jack."

"Yes, sir." Jack got up to leave but turned as he reached the door. "Sir.."

"Not now, Jack," the general stressed.

Jack sighed as he left. The sound of "yes, sir" found it's way back to Hammond's ears.

**Chapter Four**

After a long, hot shower, a fresh cup of coffee and twenty printed pages later, Sam was on her way to the mountain. She started to call Williams to tell him she was on the way but decided against it. She was secretly hoping he would be busy with someone else and couldn't see her today.

She went straight to his office and he wasn't there. Sam let out a sigh of relief. 'Okay, I can delay a little longer,' she thought as she headed back for the elevator. She would go down to her office for a little while. Sam wasn't paying attention as the elevator doors opened so she nearly ran down Major Williams.

"Oh, sorry," she exclaimed. "I didn't see you there."

"No problem. Were you here to see me?" Amused by the flustered Major's attempt to escape the floor quickly, Williams indicated she should walk with him. She hesitated slightly. He recognized it for what it was. She found his office empty and made a run for it.

Sam sighed. "Yeah, I guess I was."

"You don't have to talk about anything today. If that is your report in your hands, you can just give it to me. I could read it before we get started."

"Well, I guess I need to explain a few things first." Sam fell into step beside Joe as they headed back to his office.

"Fine, I have some free time right now. I do have an appointment in..." He glanced at his watch. "...about 45 minutes."

"Great." Sam was relieved to know that she had a time limit on this session.

Joe indicated a chair as they entered his office. "Want some coffee? I was just about to make a fresh pot."

"Sure, thanks."

Joe had his back to her while he started the coffee. "Jack was in here to see me this morning. He turned in his report. I haven't made my way through the whole thing yet. I was rather impressed at how much he wrote."

"Yes, well," Sam sighed, "he did much better than I did."

Joe turned to face her. "How so?"

"Well, I couldn't put...everything in mine." Sam's eyes clouded over slightly with moisture.

"That's okay. I'll read it and then we can discuss what's missing. The reports were just a starting point. I didn't expect you to get everything into it. What you put on paper just makes it easier for me to know where to go next."

"That's what Jack said."

"Well, don't sound so surprised!" Joe laughed. "I have heard that Colonel O'Neill has occasionally been right about some things!"

Sam laughed. "That's not what I meant!"

Joe handed her a cup of coffee and sat down opposite her. "Sam, I have had several conversations with Kaveh. He was very tight lipped about what actually happened to you but he has implied some things. I think I understand your reluctance to put on paper some of the things you went through." Sam's eyes clouded over again. Joe leaned forward toward her. His face showed his concern. "Listen, I know this is going to be hard to deal with but from everything I have read in your file and from what people have said about you, I know you have the strength to get through it."

Sam nodded through her tears as they now slipped down her face. "I just don't feel very strong right now."

Joe moved a box of tissue to the table near her. "That's perfectly understandable and normal but there are a lot of people that are here to help you. Now, why don't you take advantage of your down time for the rest of today and plan on seeing me tomorrow." Joe got up to check his schedule on the computer. "Let's say at 0900 tomorrow." He had a block of three hours open at that time. He didn't plan to use it all on the first session but he liked having it there.

Sam nodded and grabbed a tissue. "Okay, I'll be here."

"Good!"

-------------

General Hammond's attitude had Jack confused. He just told him that he and Sam were involved. Okay, it wasn't in specific words, but surely, Hammond couldn't have mistaken his intent. Jack wandered down to his office in a daze. 'Change of venue? What the hell did he mean by that?'

Jack hadn't checked his emails when he was here earlier to print his report. He decided to start through the sixty odd emails. He knew Sam would be on base soon, if she wasn't already. He figured she would come looking for him eventually. His office would be the first place she would look.

Jack had another twenty emails to read when one popped up from General Hammond. Jack skipped ahead to see what he wanted.

_**From: Gen. G. Hammond**_

_**To: Col. J. O'Neill**_

_**Jack,**_

_**Why don't you stop by the house for dinner tonight? Around 1900.**_

_**See you then.**_

_**George**_

"George?" he said aloud. 'Since when does he sign emails to me as George.' Jack read the email again. "D'oh!" He smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand. 'Change of venue!' The general wanted to discuss this on a personal level before they got into the military aspect of it.

"You know, if you keep hitting yourself like that, you could cause brain damage," Daniel's voice came from the doorway.

"Like I don't already have enough problems!" Jack laughed as he looked up at Daniel as he closed the email. "How's it going?"

"Quiet. I've been off world a couple of times to look at a few sites. Mostly been in my lab working on things I don't have time for normally. Soooo, how was the trip?" Daniel was dying of curiosity. Janet wouldn't tell him anything but he was sure she knew where they went and why. Every time he tried to ask her something, she mumbled about patient/doctor confidentiality.

"Nice. Is Teal'c around?"

'Okay, he's not going to tell me anything either.' Daniel tried to hide his frustration. "Nope, went to visit Bra'tec and Rya'c.

A voice drifted in to Jack's office from the door. "Excuse me, sir," MSG Davis said. "General Hammond wanted me to deliver this to you personally."

"Come in," Jack said.

Davis handed Jack a sealed envelope that was marked "Col. O'Neill – Eyes-Only". Curious... Davis left before Jack had a chance to thank him.

"Uh, Danny Boy, you think you could excuse me for a few minutes. This looks kind of important." Jack suppressed a smile at Daniel's wince. He knew he hated it when Jack used that particular nickname.

"Sure, Jack, see you at lunch?"

Jack just nodded as he opened the envelope. The top didn't bode well.

**_BY ORDER OF THE AIR FORCE INSTRUCTION 36-2909_**

**_SECRETARY OF THE AIR FORCE 1 MAY 1999_**

**_Personnel_**

**_PROFESSIONAL AND UNPROFESSIONAL_**

**_RELATIONSHIPS_**

But on further reading, things got really interesting. Hammond had underlined a number of items.

**This instruction establishes command, supervisory and personal responsibilities for maintaining professional relationships between Air Force members, between Air Force members and members of other uniformed services, between Air Force members and civilian employees of the Department of Defense, to include Air Force civilian employees, and between Air Force members and government contractor employees. Unprofessional relationships are those interpersonal relationships that erode good order, discipline, respect for authority, unit cohesion and, ultimately, mission accomplishment.**

"Okay, like I didn't know that one," Jack said sarcastically. He scanned down the page for the next marked paragraph.

**possibility that relationships that are not initially unprofessional may become so due to changed circumstances. The rules regarding personal relationships must be somewhat elastic to accommodate differing conditions and operational necessities; however, the underlying standard is that Air Force members are expected to avoid those relationships that negatively affect morale, discipline, respect for authority and unit cohesion.**

"Okay, been a while since I actually read this one."

**3.3. Dating and Close Friendships. Dating, courtship, and close friendships between men and women are subject to the same policy considerations as are other relationships. Like any personal relationship, they become matters of official concern when they adversely affect morale, discipline, unit cohesion, respect for authority, or mission accomplishment.**

"Well, so far, we haven't done anything to effect those things..."

**8. Actions in Response to Unprofessional Relationships. If a relationship is prohibited by this instruction or is causing (or if good professional judgment and common sense indicate that a relationship may reasonably result in) a degradation of morale, good order, discipline or unit cohesion, a commander or supervisor should take corrective action.**

"Okay, so what's he saying here? That he has to take action? Or that he feels there is no action needed?" Jack was dying to go back to Hammond's office and find out but the General had made it clear that he didn't want to discuss this on base.

"What's next?" Jack flipped through the pages to see if there were any other items marked. "What the...?"

**8.1. Responses To Cases Involving Dating or Sexual Relationships. When unprofessional conduct includes evidence of a sexual relationship, the sexual relationship is but one factor to be considered in determining the adverse impact, if any, on the organization and, hence, an appropriate response. It is the impact or reasonably foreseeable consequences of the conduct on morale, discipline, good order, unit cohesion and mission accomplishment that determines its seriousness, not its characterization, even if the conduct could be characterized as adultery or some other potential offense. No fact, standing alone, necessarily warrants referral of charges to a court-martial.**

"Well, well, well...seems George is one step ahead of us. I wonder which step he's marchin' to. For or against us."

"Talking to yourself might give people the wrong idea, sir." Sam's voice disturbed his thoughts. He looked up to see her smiling at him. Her eyes were a little red but not bad.

"Been to see Joe?"

"Yeah, is it that easy to tell?"

"Only to me, Sam, only to me."

"What are you reading that has you so lost in thought?"

"Well, I went to see Hammond this morning. He plainly knew what I was there to see him about and he said he didn't want to discuss it here. Actually, he said he wanted 'a change of venue'. Then I get an email from him asking me to stop by his house for dinner tonight at 1900." Jack opened the email up and motioned her over to look at it.

"George?" Her eyebrows lifted at the way he had signed it.

"Yeah, my reaction as well. Then, Walter delivers this in a sealed envelope marked "Eyes-Only"." He handed the papers to Sam.

Jack watched her face change expressions as she flipped through the pages. Finally, she looked up at him thoughtfully. "Well, okay, now I understand your last comment. 'For or against us.' I don't know but I will wait with baited breath to hear what he had to say. I will expect a call as soon as you leave his place."

"Don't worry about that! I won't keep you in suspense like he is!" Jack wanted to give her a hug but they needed to maintain professional conduct on base.

"Daniel was by here earlier. Said something about meeting for lunch. Wanna join us?"

"Sure," she glanced at her watch. "I should have enough time to run through my emails before then. I'll see you then." She winked at him as she exited his office.

-------------

Sam was afraid to look at her email. She had been gone for a week, in the infirmary for nearly week before that and off world for five days before that. She guessed she would have at least 500 emails to read. 'Ha, close,' she thought as her email program popped up with 487 new emails. She glanced at her watch to see what time it was. She figured she had little over an hour before she would meet Jack and Daniel in the commissary.

'Oh, well,' she thought as she started to read. Personal ones she marked quickly and moved to another folder for later reading. Some, related to ongoing research, she quickly moved as well. Now she was down to less than 100 to peruse through quickly. She learned a long time ago to start at the oldest and move forward. Things sometimes didn't make sense if you read the newest first. So it was almost lunchtime before she saw General Hammond's email.

_**From: Gen. G. Hammond**_

_**To: Maj. S. Carter**_

_**Sam,**_

_**Glad to hear you are back. Why don't you stop by the house for dinner tonight? Around 1900.**_

_**See you then.**_

_**George**_

Sam's eyes nearly popped out of head. Okay, she could see him signing an email to Jack as George, but to her! Now her curiosity went into overtime. Wait until she told Jack about this! She glanced at her watch and headed out toward Jack's office. Maybe she could catch him before he got to the commissary.

-------------

Jack was very hungry. They hadn't eaten on a schedule while at the cabin, just whenever the mood struck them. His stomach couldn't seem to get used to the idea of scheduled meals again. As he headed out toward the commissary. Sam rounded the corner at top speed and nearly plowed him down!

"Hey, what's the rush?" he said as he grabbed her to keep her from knocking him down.

Sam looked around to see if any one was around. "I got an email from the general. Same as yours, signed the same way. Dinner tonight at 1900."

"Well, well, well. The old coot is definitely up to something. I just don't know what."

They turned and started in the direction Jack was headed. Sam really didn't pay attention. "Do you think he wants this meeting off base because he wants to warn us against...well, you know?"

"Well, he would be a little too late for that now, wouldn't he?" Jack smiled at her as he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Sam blushed to the roots of her hair. "Sir! I didn't mean that!" she hissed at him.

Sam regained her composure as they approached an airman. She realized they were headed for the commissary.

-------------

Daniel spotted Jack and Sam as soon as he entered the room. They were huddled at a table, deep in conversation. There was something different about them. The way they were talking, something he couldn't put his finger on. Daniel stopped just inside the door to observe them.

He almost snapped his fingers as he realized they both seemed so relaxed in each other's company. The two of them were always so tense around each other. You would think they would be more so after what they had been through together. Evidently not. It seemed as if their ordeal had made them closer.

Daniel's eyes narrowed. 'How much closer? And what does this mean for the team?'

Daniel woke up to his surroundings as someone behind him cleared their throat. "Oh, sorry, excuse me." Daniel moved on to the food line before joining them.

-------------

"Hey, guys. How's it going?"

"Fine," Sam said as she stifled a giggle at something Jack had said. Daniel hadn't made out what it was but he probably didn't want to know.

"So, how was the trip?"

Sam looked at him with confusion. "What trip would that be, Daniel?"

"Didn't you go on a trip? I thought someone said you went away for a few days." Now Daniel was the confused one.

"We were told to take some down time to work on our reports for the new shrink, but that's about it." Jack's smirk contradicted his words. He winced rather suddenly. Daniel suspected that Sam's foot had come into contact with Jack's shin.

"Oh, okay, misunderstood, I guess." Daniel was a little irritated that the two people he considered his best friends couldn't confide in him. He quickly changed the subject to what was happening around the SGC during their absence.

When Daniel got up to get another cup of coffee, Sam whispered quickly to Jack. "Do you think he's heard something?"

"Nah, I think he's guessing and trying to get us to confirm something. He can be real sneaky sometimes."

"Well, he looked a little irritated at us."

"He'll get over it. Of course, you kicking me under the table didn't help. That hurt!"

Sam giggled. "You'll get over it."

"Maybe you'll have to kiss me and make it better."

Daniel watched them as he waited in line. Jack said something to make Sam blush. 'Yeah, those two are keeping secrets... I wonder if I can pry any more info out of Janet.'

**Chapter Five**

Major Williams was very engrossed in his reading. It was amazing the things that Colonel O'Neill had been through in his military career and his personal life. No wonder the man was such an enigma to most people. Joe was amazed that Jack was still sane. Although, there were a few people out there that would beg to differ on that topic! He had read the report once quickly. He needed to get on to Major Carter's since he had an appointment with her in the morning. However, he would be reading Jack's again, slowly, making many notes.

Major Carter wasn't any less intriguing. Sam had an interesting life as well. From what he had read in her official file, she was a certified genius, degrees out the ass. Her soldiering skills were exceptional. She had been through her share of traumatic experiences as a member of the SGC's elite team. Kidnapped, blended by a Tok'ra, her body taken over by an alien and that was just a few.

Joe heaved a deep sigh. She had more or less confirmed his suspicion of a sexual aspect to her torture. He hadn't treated many people for rape or sexual molestation since most of his patients were POW's. However, there had been a few.

War always brought out the worst in human beings. Now he was finding out that it wasn't just limited to humans. Three months ago, when first approached about this position, he thought someone was playing a practical joke on him. Aliens, traveling to other words, other galaxies! There was no way that was possible! Now, he knew it was possible and he was smack dab in the middle of it.

Joe got up to stretch his legs and get a cup of coffee. He really regretted having an office hundreds of feet below ground. He used to do his best thinking with a cup of coffee staring out of the window.

Jack put the incident between him and Carter in his report. He mentioned it only because he thought Sam might not, although she did, just not in as much detail. Jack thought it might be helpful for her treatment. He was right. Joe realized that part of her treatment would need to involve Jack. Jack had made it perfectly clear this morning that there was more to their relationship now than there was a week ago. His report confirmed it.

Couples therapy for rape victims was common. Jack's attitude as he mentioned it this morning was enough to show that he had feelings of anger toward someone, most likely Angra Mainyu only, but sometimes spouses or significant others harbored resentment toward the victim. Joe seriously doubted that this was the case with Jack. His attitude in the report was that Sam was unconsciously using him to get past her feelings about her attack. He didn't appear to have any anger toward Sam but that could change.

Joe hoped that Sam's feelings toward Jack were real and not simply a crutch to get through this. From what he read in Jack's report, he knew that would destroy him. Although Joe didn't think she was.

"Okay, where to begin?" Joe went to his computer to reference some information on treatment of victims of sexual crimes.

**Chapter Six**

Sam was nervous. She sat next to Jack in his truck as they approached General Hammond's house. She wanted to take her own car but Jack said it was silly. The general already knew what was going on. To show up in separate cars wouldn't change that. They had their first disagreement! Well, as a couple anyway.

"Earth to Sam!" Humor tinged Jack's voice.

"What?" Did he say something? Did she miss it?

"I said, you don't need to look so nervous. He obviously wants to help."

"And how do you figure that? He highlighted all the pertinent regs that forbid fraternization. Don't you think that could spell trouble? Couldn't the only help he's about to offer be to advise us to stop, off base, so he doesn't have to make it an order?"

"I refuse to believe that. '_George'_ wouldn't do that to us. He knows we've maintained our professionalism and that nothing has happened until now."

" '_George'_ might not, but Hammond might!"

"Look, we're almost there. No sense arguing about it until we hear what George and Hammond have to say about it!"

"Okay," Sam sighed.

Jack reached over and pulled her hand to his lips. "Everything will work out." He thought to himself, 'One way or another.'

-------------

Hammond was watching as Jack's truck pulled up. He knew their relationship would one day come to a head. It was inevitable. He was actually surprised it had taken this long. He quickly busied himself with the steaks he planned to grill for dinner. The invitation to dinner was real. He was sure they were concerned over the topic of discussion but at least he could feed them well.

"Come in," he yelled from the kitchen when he heard the bell. "I'm in the kitchen!"

Jack walked in as if nothing was up but Sam looked nervous. Hammond suppressed a smile at the look on her face when she saw him in jeans, a t-shirt and a chef's apron that had "Grandpa's Cooking" across the front.

"Help yourselves to something to drink. There's beer and soda in the frig and Jack knows where I keep the liquor. I'm just going to go throw these on the grill." Hammond picked up a platter with three nice sized steaks on it and walked out the back door.

"Whatta ya want to drink?" Jack said with a slightly amused look.

"Beer, beer's fine."

Sam was obviously nervous. Her face was a little flushed and her eyes were slightly wild.

"Sam, you have to calm down! You look like you're about to face a firing squad!" Jack handed her a beer and then cupped her cheek with his hand, still cold from the beer. "It will be all right. He's not going to shoot you."

Sam leaned into his hand for a second until she realized that the general could walk back in the kitchen any minute. She backed away from Jack. "I know, but I guess...I guess I feel like I've let him down by breaking the regs. His approval has always meant a lot to me. In a way, he's like an extension of my father." Sam sighed. "I don't even want to think about telling Dad right now. Talking to the general about it is unnerving enough!"

Jack laughed and leaned over to plant a quick kiss on her cheek. "I don't think Hammond will shoot me, but I am not so sure about your father!"

Sam backed up quickly as she heard the door behind her open. Neither she nor Jack realized that the window near them was open enough for Hammond to hear their conversation.

"No one is getting shot," he laughed as he entered the room. "Well, at least by me. I would watch yourself, Jack, when you tell Jacob." Sam looked startled as he pointed to the open window. "Sam, calm down. I wanted to wait until after dinner to talk about this but I'm afraid you'll have a stroke if I wait!"

Sam's mind digested what he said. "So you mean there will be something to tell Dad about?"

"Come on, grab your drinks and let's go sit down."

Sam and Jack followed. Sam's nervousness abated slightly. Jack was just downright curious. Hammond indicated that they should sit on the couch.

"Have a seat," he said jovially. "Okay, Sam can't stand to wait for this discussion so here's the deal. Jack, I take it you read the document that I sent you?"

Jack nodded.

"And I would guess you showed it to Sam?"

They both nodded.

"Okay, the one thing that I noticed over and over in that document is the wording of _relationships that erode good order, discipline, respect for authority, unit cohesion and, ultimately, mission accomplishment._ Did you notice how many times that came up?"

They nodded again. Hammond wanted to laugh. They looked so funny just sitting there nodding. Like trained animals!

"Well, have either of you done anything that would violate any of those precepts?"

This time Hammond had to laugh, as they both shook their heads no.

"The other fascinating part was the part that mentioned the rules must be somewhat elastic to accommodate differing conditions and operational necessities." Hammond waited for a nod, he continued when he didn't get one. "Well, number one, as your commanding officer, I see no reason to change the status quo of SG1 because your interpersonal relationship had changed. I am aware of the situation and I am convinced that neither of you would compromise the unit or the mission because of it. If anything is said, it was my right to make a judgment call on it."

Hammond took a swig of his beer as he watched for a reaction from the two. Sam was visibly relaxing. She had been sitting with her back so straight she looked like she was at attention. Jack hadn't appeared nervous but he, too, relaxed.

"Second, it may well be a moot point. If Major Williams doesn't clear you both for field duty, reassignment may be required. I refuse to do anything to disrupt my command without all the information available."

Sam looked uncomfortable at that comment. She realized that she was the one that needed to be cleared. Jack should be able to return to duty soon. The general was making it possible for them to stay together, on and off duty. It was up to her to make sure it happened.

"Now, as long as your missions maintain top priority, I see no reason to split you up. Of course, I needn't remind you that professional decorum must be maintained on base and off-world."

Jack grinned. "What, no making out in the hallway?" Sam smacked him on the arm without realizing what she was doing.

Hammond smiled and shook his head. Nothing was sacred to the man! But he was a good man and Sam obviously had a positive effect on him. Hopefully, Sam would be able to rejoin the team soon.

"Well, I don't know about you two but I'm hungry and those steaks need to be turned soon."

"Starved, sir!" Jack was always ready for a good steak. Sam just smiled at them both. Her world had been turned upside down and now it seemed that everything would be better when it righted itself.

**Chapter Seven**

The evening with General Hammond had been fun. Well, Jack thought so anyway. Once Hammond satisfied the worries about their jobs, he proceeded to tell stories of Sam as a child. Sam blushed more tonight than she had the entire time he'd known her. He smiled as he pictured a little girl that looked like Sam running around getting into trouble. His smile faded slightly.

They hadn't talked about anything other than their desire to stay together. Jack felt it was too soon to talk about marriage or children. They had never discussed whether Sam wanted kids. It was the kind of personal information they always avoided. He didn't want to scare her off by rushing things. He almost laughed aloud at the thought. 'Like seven years is moving fast!'

Both of them had thought this day would never come. Neither had thought about anything serious or long term. It would be too difficult to dream of those things if there was no chance of it coming to pass. They would need to talk about some of those things soon. He was no spring chicken and she must have some sort of biological clock ticking. Probably an atomic one! He laughed lightly at the thought.

"What's so funny?" She had been sitting quietly in the truck, lost in her own thoughts.

"Nothing, just thinking about some of the things Hammond was talking about tonight."

"Well, if you repeat any of those stories, I will hurt you!"

He pulled into the driveway of her house. "Our secret, promise!" He said as he turned to smile at her. She had gone home to change before they went to Hammond's house and he picked her up. "Do you want to stay here tonight?"

"Only if you stay." Her face lit with one of her glorious smiles. "I've gotten used to having you around pretty quick."

"Deal," he said as he slipped out of his seat belt and leaned over to capture her mouth. Her lips were soft and yielding. His tongue teased her lips lightly until she opened her mouth and teased back. "I have wanted to do that all night," he whispered as he pulled back.

"Let's go inside. No sense in giving the neighbors something to talk about."

He hopped out the truck and came around to her side as she climbed down from the cab. His arm snaked around her waist as they walked to the door. Her head automatically tilted over to his shoulder.

Sam threw her keys on the counter as they entered the kitchen. "You want anything to drink?"

"Nah," Jack replied as he pulled her into a tight embrace. "I just want to hold you for a while. I can't believe this is happening. I am almost afraid that I will wake up and it will be a dream." His face dipped into her neck, his lips gently grazed her skin.

"I know," she sighed into his shoulder. "For something that started out so..." Her voice trailed off.

Jack rocked her slightly in his arms. He knew that her memories of how this started would never be good. "Sam, you have to get past the memories of what happened and think about where it got us."

"Yeah, I keep telling myself about black clouds and silver linings." She pulled back to look at his face. "Jack, what if I can't get past it?" Her blue eyes were cloudy.

"I've been there a few times remember. You just do. You can't let your past rule you. You can't let things that you can't change, change what or who you are." He pulled her back to his chest. "We have what we have now because something terrible happened. We can't let that effect _us_ either."

"I know and it won't! I have waited too long to be with you. I can't let anything happen to change that." Sam lifted her face to look at him. "Let's go to bed. It's going to be a long day tomorrow." She didn't want to think about her appointment with Joe tomorrow. She only wanted to feel Jack's body close to hers.

Jack smiled and nodded as Sam led him toward her bedroom. A night light dimly lit the hall as they walked slowly toward her bedroom. It seemed so natural to be together, to crawl under the covers of Sam's bed together.

Sam snuggled against Jack's chest, the feel of his warmth against her cheek. His arms held her close as he nuzzled her hair. Her fingers toyed with his t-shirt as she thought about the things he said. Could she put the dreadful parts behind her by taking satisfaction in the result? Would they have ever gotten to this place in their life if she hadn't been desperate to die in that cell? He admitted his love for her there. He never said 'love' when Anise tested him. He said he cared about her more than he should. Sam almost laughed. Of all the ways that she had dreamed of hearing those three little words, pleading with him to kill her was not one of them.

"What's so funny?" His voice pulled her back into the present.

She sighed heavily. "I was just thinking about what you said earlier. We wouldn't be here if things hadn't happened the way they did. I guess that's something I hadn't given much thought to."

"For one who thinks too much, I'm surprised you missed that one." His lips smiled against her forehead.

"Yeah, go figure." She lifted her face to kiss him softly. "I love you."

"And I love you." His lips brushed hers.

Sam shifted slightly to gain better access to his kiss. He pulled her close to him and rolled until she was on her back. He gazed down at her. Love filled Sam's eyes. Jack devoured her with his eyes. He could get lost in those eyes. He was lost in those eyes! His mind panicked as he thought about almost losing her. He kissed her hard. His panic faded in her kiss, in the feel of her arms around him, the feel of her close to him.

Sam's hands journeyed up and down his back. They stopped lightly to caress his scars as they traveled. She wanted to know the story behind each scar. She wanted to be there to take care of any future wounds. Her heart contracted at the thought of him injured, of possibly losing him. Could she put the mission before him? Could she watch him, injured or dying, because she put the objective first? Her arms tightened around him.

Neither spoke of their thoughts. There was nothing to say. They would do what they had to and take the time allowed to them. He lowered his mouth to hers and tasted her lips for a long moment. Her eyes met his. His eyes spoke volumes. They didn't speak. They were both afraid to disturb the silence with mere words. They let their actions speak for them.

**Chapter Eight**

The door to Joe's office was open. Sam entered with apprehension. He was making fresh coffee and didn't hear her enter. He turned to see her standing there.

"Come in, Sam. I was just making fresh coffee! You seem to have a fondness for it."

"Thanks," was Sam's only answer.

"Close the door and have a seat so we can get started." Joe grabbed a note pad and a pen off his desk. Having closed the door, Sam was still standing near it. "Come on, Sam, the sooner we start, the sooner we finish." His voice was kind.

Sam sighed and nodded. She walked over to the chair he indicated and sat down heavily. She noticed the box of tissues was still on the table beside her chair. Well, he evidently prepared for her visit.

"Okay, since you are obviously reluctant to begin, I will start. I read both your report and Jack's. I think that I can understand your reluctance to discuss the details of what happened. Rape, or attempted rape, cause post traumatic stress. That's what we're dealing with here. You can expect mood swings, nightmares, fear and anxiety. All of these things you have had to cope with in the past with other incidents."

Sam listened with tears in her eyes.

"For some reason, this incident is harder for you to handle. That's what I want to try to get to first. Why? Can you tell me why you think this incident is worse than any of the others you have experienced?"

Sam exhaled a long sigh. "I don't know."

Joe could see that he wasn't going to get much this way. "Okay, tell me about Jolinar."

She looked surprised. "Jolinar? What about her?"

"What were the first conscious thoughts you had after the..." He looked at his notes. "...the blending."

"Well, sheer terror. I didn't know the difference between the Goa'uld and the Tok'ra then. I thought I had been taken over by a Goa'uld."

"You felt a loss of control?"

She sat there thinking 'stupid question', but she answered, "Yes, of course."

"Did you feel violated?"

"Well, yes. I had a snake in my head!"

"Did you consider suicide to rid yourself of the Tok'ra?"

"No!"

"Why?"

"It just never dawned on me. Why would I commit suicide?"

"You wanted to commit suicide on 882, didn't you?"

"That was different."

"Why?"

"It just was." Sam was getting upset at this line of questioning.

"Why?"

Now she was getting pissed. "I told you; it just was!"

"Why are you angry?"

Sam clenched her teeth together, then relaxed her jaw and then exhaled sharply. "I am not angry," she said, calmer.

"Why not?"

"Well, at least you added a word to 'why'! Let me ask you a question! Why are we talking about Jolinar?"

"Do you not see any similarity in the situations?"

"No!"

"In one you're body was invaded by a Gou'ald and used for its own purpose. You lost control of the situation. In the other, you're body was captured by a Goa'uld and used for its own purpose. You lost control of the situation. Where's the difference?" he demanded.

Sam sat quietly with her eyes closed.

"Sam, why was this time different?" Joe's voice was soft now, inquiring instead of demanding. "Please talk to me."

She sat with her eyes still closed as she started to speak. "I don't know."

"Okay, Sam. Tell me about the electrical entity that took that took over your body three years ago."

"Why are you talking about things in the past?" Sam was frustrated with this line of questioning.

"Sam, you have been through so many unusual incidents in your time with the SGC. These are similar incidents. I need to know why this one was so different. What about this incident makes it so hard for you to move on?"

Sam's eyes filled with tears. "I don't know. The pain was bad but if that's all that it was, I think I could have handled it. I guess with the...other stuff that was happening I just couldn't."

"Okay, then let's talk about the other stuff." Joe sat back and waited for her to speak.

-------------

Jack hadn't seen Sam since she went to Joe's office. It was almost noon. Her appointment had been at 0900. Jack was worried about her. He decided to check her lab to see if she had gone there after her appointment. He found the door closed and locked. 'That's unusual, she never locks her lab.'

Sam heard knocking at her lab door. She had curled up in a chair in the corner of the darkened lab, eyes swollen from crying. Joe had forced her to talk about everything. Her anger at Angra Mainyu, the humiliation at the abuse of her body, her fears for Jack, the agony of the torture, the way she used Jack to try to end it - all the things that she was trying to suppress.

Sam spent nearly three hours in his office. All she wanted to do was go home but she didn't want security to see her in this condition. She didn't want anyone to see her like this. The knocking was persistent.

"Go away!" she yelled at the unwelcome intrusion.

Jack's muffled voice came through the door. "Sam, open up!"

Sam walked over to the door and leaned her forehead against it. Her hands splayed on the door as if she could absorb some of his strength through it. "Go away, Jack, not now, please."

Jack heard the pleading in her voice. Her session must have been very bad. "Please let me in."

"I need a little time. Please go away."

Jack felt helpless. He knew she must be hurting. He wanted to help her but not if that meant leaving her alone with her distress. "Sam, let me help." There was silence behind the door. Jack unknowingly mimicked Sam's actions by resting his forehead on her door, his palms flat against it. "Please open the door."

The lock clicked but the door didn't open. Jack waited a moment before he tried the doorknob and opened the door to find Sam's lab dark. At first, he didn't see her but as his eyes adjusted to the dimness he spotted her in a chair in the corner. She had her legs pulled up in front of her, her arms and head resting on her knees.

Jack went to kneel in front of her. "Sam, look at me." She shook her head no. "Please!"

Sam's puffy eyes met his. "I look like hell," she said sarcastically.

"Not to me, never to me and remember, I've seen you in worse states before!" Jack whispered softly as he brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Oh, Jack," she sobbed as she dropped her feet to the floor and pulled him close. He held her tightly as she buried her face in his neck. He felt no tears as she whimpered softly. She had no tears left to shed.

"It's okay, Sam, we will get through it together!" He rocked her slightly as her arms clutched tighter at him.

"I know," came the ragged reply. "It's just so hard."

"Why don't we get out of here?"

Sam sniffed as she looked at him. His eyes were soft in the dim light, full of concern. "I wanted to but I didn't want anyone to see me like this."

Jack laughed lightly. "No one would think anything of it! Come on, let's go."

She hugged him tightly before she nodded into his neck.

**Chapter Nine**

Joe tapped on the open door to General Hammond's office. The general looked and motioned him in.

"Do you have a few minutes, sir?

"Sure, Major, have a seat."

Joe closed the door before sitting down. "I just wanted to give you an initial assessment of Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill's status."

"Okay, and thanks for the warning yesterday. It allowed me to make the colonel nuts since I already knew what he was here for." Hammond laughed.

"Truthfully, sir, I am surprised that the man is still sane as it is! Maybe his sense of humor and general crankiness is what keeps him sane!"

Hammond nodded before continuing seriously. "So, how's Sam? I know you had an appointment with her this morning."

"It was a tough session but I think we're headed in the right direction. I believe that, with the colonel's help, she'll make it through this. I need to know though what your intentions are regarding their current relationship. It may be helpful in deciding where to go next."

"Well, I basically approved of it. They have had serious feelings for each other for years and have never let it interfere with the mission. I don't think that they would do anything to compromise the SGC so I told them that unless I saw it adversely affecting the unit, I would do nothing. They would both stay on SG1 and Jack remains my 2IC."

Joe nodded approvingly. "I think that will make a huge difference to Sam's therapy. The idea that everything familiar to her would change if she remained with the colonel would make her recovery more difficult."

"How so?"

"Well, she knows that I would have her removed from SG1, or even the SGC, if she didn't make a full recovery. Which would be easier? Willingly changing everything you know, and love, or have someone else make that decision for you?"

"I understand. You think she might have unconsciously used her PTSD to get you to reassign her so she wouldn't have to make the hard decision herself."

"Or let Jack make it for them. He threatened to resign if there was no other way. He didn't tell her that but she knows it. I think that the idea of her life getting back to normal with Jack in the picture will help speed up things."

"So what about Jack? How is he?"

"I haven't met with him yet but the information he included in his report was very detailed. It included many things other than this last incident. I think that it won't take more than a few of sessions to cover it and he can return to duty. Sam's is going to take longer though." Joe couldn't go into detail with the general and Hammond understood.

Hammond nodded. Sam had been through a lot with this mission but she was strong. She would bounce back. "Thank you, Major. I appreciate the information."

Joe got up to leave. "Thank you for your time, General."

Hammond watched the young man leave. His assignment to the SGC was a godsend. The unusual nature of their mission needed an unusual man to deal with the repercussions. They had found it in the Major.

-------------

Jack's truck pulled up to his house. Drained from her morning session with Major Williams, Sam was dozing lightly on the passenger side. Jack shut off the engine and reached over to Sam. "Hey, sleepy head. We're here."

Sam started awake. "Oh," she sighed as she shook her head, "I can't believe I fell asleep!"

"It's okay, Sam, you've had a pretty rough day so far."

"Yeah," was her only response.

She was dragging as they entered the house.

"Why don't you go take a hot bath while I rustle up some lunch?" Jack suggested.

"Hmmm, bath... That sounds like a wonderful idea!" Sam stumbled slightly as she headed for the bathroom. Jack reached to catch her. "I'm okay, just tired." She smiled at him as she continued toward the bathroom.

Jack busied himself in the kitchen as he listened to the water running in the bathroom. He had picked up a few things at the grocery store but didn't have much of a selection. Once he had a couple of sandwiches made and some soup ready to heat on the stove, he went to check on Sam.

"Hi, there. Feel better?" he asked when he popped his head in the door. She was submerged to the neck in the steaming water.

"Much," she mumbled.

"Well, I've got sandwiches and soup for lunch when you're ready. Take your time." He went back into the bedroom. Sam didn't have any clothes here. Something they needed to remedy soon. He dug around in his clothes drawer and found a t-shirt for her to put on when she finished her bath.

Jack straightened up the bedroom, picking up the clothes that she had left in the floor. He was stalling. He didn't want to be to far from her right now but he wanted to give her some privacy. Finally, Jack sat down on the bed content to listen to the water splash as she moved around.

The exhaustion Sam felt after her session with Joe settled deep into her body. The heat of the water helped to relax her to the point of immobility. She tried splashing a little water on her to revive herself. It wasn't helping. Slowly, she drifted off to sleep cradled in the warm water.

Jack was lost in thought when he realized that no more sounds were coming from the bathroom. He looked in to find Sam asleep in the tub. He smiled to himself and shook his head.

"Hey, Sam, wake up." Her eyes opened barely enough for him to see the blue.

"Tired," she muttered.

"I know, babe. Come on, let's get you into bed." He reached down to help her stand. He took a towel from the rack and began to dry her off. She didn't resist his ministrations. It was comforting to have him take care of her.

When Jack finished drying her off, he wrapped her in a towel and led her to the bedroom. He slipped the t-shirt over her head and she crawled into the bed. She was asleep before he could finish arranging the covers on her.

He stood for a long time watching her sleep. For the last eight years of his life, Jack didn't think that he would ever find true happiness again. Contentment, yes. That was an easier concept than happiness. But here was all the joy that had been missing from his life since Charlie died, asleep in his bed.

Jack carefully crawled under the covers with her. He wasn't tired, he just wanted to be close to her. She must have sensed his presence even in her sleep. Her body snuggled close to him. He wrapped his arms around her and let the heat of her body warm his soul. His life was complete now. All the details that they hadn't discussed could wait. Sam was in his life now, that's all that mattered.

**The End**


End file.
